


The Joining of Earth and Sky

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Grounder Culture, Lexa's a dork, Madi is Clarke Griffin and Lexa's Child, Polis, Romantic Gestures, She keeps learning Ark phrases from Octavia, Soft Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Wedding Fluff, all fluff basically, but canon in my heart, but we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Presenting, the Clexa wedding. Pure fluff that we all need once in a while.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	The Joining of Earth and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! :D <3

On the evening before Clarke and Lexa were scheduled to be married, Clarke paced the floor of the throne room. Lexa had yet to arrive, though she’d promised to be there the minute her meeting concluded. Clarke feared what her fiancée had to say.

The door swung open with a bang. Lexa strode in, Commander garb replaced with a soft tunic that seemed to float in a summer breeze. Her face had been wiped of any makeup and war paint, hair undone and in loose waves.

She looked, Clarke thought, absolutely beautiful. As usual.

Clarke shook herself. Something had to be wrong for Lexa to call for her so urgently, and in the middle of the night as well. “What’s happened?” she asked.

Lexa wrinkled her brow. Then understanding seemed to dawn on her. “Oh, love, no. Nothing’s wrong.” Clarke slumped with relief, and Lexa continued. “I asked you to wait for me because I have a surprise for you. It never occurred to me that my summons would cause you to worry.”

She reached for Clarke’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Nothing is going to keep us from getting married. I promise.”

Clarke allowed Lexa to lead her up the steps, past the throne. She watched Lexa give her a backward glance, lips curled upwards. Lexa drew the curtains back to reveal a small balcony where a blanket lay, assorted candles and foods arranged upon it.

She then sat, pulling Clarke laughing down with her.

“What do you think?” Lexa asked, eyes shining.

“You did this all for me?”

Lexa moved closer, brushing some hair from Clarke’s face and tucking it behind her ear. “Love, I would do anything for you.”

Clarke pulled her fiancée in for a kiss, and when they finally drew apart, she laid her head down on Lexa’s shoulder.

Below them, the city of Polis was silent. Specks of light could be seen illuminating the various homes, winking like stars on a cloudless night.

Above, the moon was rising, bathing the Earth in its glow. She could see the mountains on the horizon, surrounded by sprawls of woodland.

“Guess we don’t need all these candles,” Clarke teased.

“Says you, I think they add to the atmosphere.”

“Sure, a very romantic atmosphere where the blanket is nearly set on fire.”

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to marry me. I’m afraid me and my candles come in a package.”

“Oh well that’s just not fair.”

“No take-backsies.”

Clarke snorted, raising her head and giving Lexa a shove. “You need to stop hanging out with Octavia.”

“I can’t hear you, I’m allergic to people insulting my candles.”

“Fine, I’m sure I can find a place in my heart for your candles.” Clarke laughed. “But only if you never say the words ‘no take-backsies’ again.”

“Deal.” Lexa smiled, then broke down into laughter. “And perhaps with you in meetings you can keep me from telling one of the other leaders to go float himself.”

Clarke choked on the drink she’d just taken a sip from. “You didn’t,” she gasped through her coughs.

“Indra smoothed it over, but yes, it was not my finest moment.” Lexa had the grace to look sheepish. “This is what you’re said yes to, are you certain there’s no…”

“I swear Lexa, if you say it one more time, the wedding is off.”

***

The next morning was a bustle of activity.

Clarke was brought into another room to prepare. She eyed the jars of face paint, and then faced the dress lying on the bed. She took a deep breath, then got to work.

An hour later, she stood in front of a mirror. Her eyes had been outlined in streaks of red paint; hair held back in braids. Her dress she had allowed Madi to choose, and had to admit, it was a good choice. It was simple, but flowing. Shimmering dark fabric, to symbolize the night sky. Some might find it distasteful to wear dark colors on such a happy day, but Clarke adored it. It was perfect.

Someone knocked at the door. “May I come in?”

“Lexa? Shouldn’t you be preparing?” Clarke said, opening the door.

“I wanted to see you.” The Commander had forgone her usual attire, and traded it for a dress of the softest green, like the Earth. Dark paint framed her eyes. She beamed upon seeing her fiancée.

“You know, on the Ark it was seen as bad luck for partners to see each other before the ceremony.”

Lexa moved closer. “I can assure you as Commander that I overrule such things. It was very worth it.”

She was leaning forward to press a kiss to Clarke’s cheek when they were interrupted by a pointed cough from the doorway. Lexa followed an amused Indra from the room, shooting Clarke a longing glance. Clarke winked back.

Sooner than she realized, it was time. She was led from her chamber by Madi, who grinned up at her. They entered the transformed throne room to see Lexa sitting upon her throne.

Clarke was prepared for the empty room. While their customs were different, the two had incorporated aspects from both into their ceremony.

Madi gave Clarke a hug then darted from the room, leaving the two alone.

When Lexa stood and beckoned her up the stairs, she obliged, never tearing her gaze away.

“It’s your people’s custom to exchange vows,” Lexa said, smiling. “And though I’ve already sworn fealty to you, I can think of a few other things to say.” She took a breath. “Klark kom Skaikru…” she paused, eyes now shining, but with unshed tears. Clarke took her hands. “You… mean everything to me. Seeing your smile, it’s like the sun appearing from behind storm clouds. You can’t help but smile back. Your eyes glow when you start daydreaming, and I wish I knew what you were thinking. I love you for your heart, your compassion to do the right thing and care for everyone. But sometimes when you care for others, you need someone to care for you. And if the strength you carry upon your shoulders gets too much sometimes, I hope I can take some of its weight. Because you deserve to be happy, more than you know. I’ve made so may mistakes in my past, but I vow that no harm will ever come to you or the ones you hold dear.” Her voice lowered. “I want to give you the life you deserve. And to face the obstacles together.” Once finished, she gave Clarke a watery smile as the latter thumbed away her tears.

Clarke smiled, blinking back tears of her own. “And you expect me to follow up _that? _” she laughed, wiping her eyes. She stood up straighter, clearing her throat. “When I came to Earth, I never would have anticipated what would happen. I lost so much. And I started losing hope in the future I so desperately wanted.” Her voice broke slightly. “But then I met you, Leksa kom Trikru. Powerful, brave, and loyal to your people. I love that side of you, but I also love who you are when you’re not being Heda. Kind, a little goofy, the soft side that appears when your guard is down. When you look out the window to see how your people are doing, or when I sneak you your favorite candies to you after a meeting with the leaders and your face lights up. The moments before we get up in the morning and you smile that smile at me that makes me feel like we’re the only people in the world. The moments I truly know you’re the love of my life. And for the rest of ours, I vow to prove it every single day.”__

____

Lexa seemed to catch her breath, then reached down to the throne’s seat and grabs two delicate pendants. Hanging from each was a small oval. She looped one over Clarke’s head, then the other over her own. She picked up the oval of Clarke’s pendant and snapped it onto the end of hers, attaching them together and forming a figure eight. When Clarke looked closer, her half had a tiny tree with Lexa’s name inscribed next to it, and Lexa’s had a moon with Clarke’s name.

____

Faces close together, Clarke met Lexa’s gaze.

____

“Our journey together has only begun. I love you with all my heart,” Lexa said.

____

“And I love you with all of mine,” Clarke said, then pulled her in for a long kiss.

____

Green of the Earth, blending with the darkness of the sky.

____

Once they’d finally pulled away, their pendants detached and they were unable to hid their grins. They went out to the balcony with joined hands. Greeted their people, Heda and Wanheda.

____

Together.

____


End file.
